Dark Roundtable
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 27 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore A pathway has been found to the Dark Roundtable, a mysterious ruin filled with unimaginable danger. '' ''Humans fear to tread in these ancient ruins as the descendants of the Dark Angels lurk deep inside. Some think the Dark Angels themselves have been sealed somewhere nearby, but there's no way to be sure. All we know is that few return from here. According to some, the Nine Brothers of Hell are headed to the roundtable in the deep of the ruins on orders from the Princess of the Dark Angels. Who knows what dark and evil scheme she seeks to enact? How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 7 : Required completion of Dungeon: Facility 13 After completing Facility 13, hand the ring to the Knight at the Tavern (Heros Square) and follow the quest pointers until you complete the Facility 13 quest at the Ministry, with Zermu Terlu. If you are soul rank 7, speak to Zermu Terlu again to get the new story quest along with the permit for Dark Roundtable. Maps Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Checklist is now complete, however I did NOT include mats needed for the 9th statue because the recipes and so the mats are randomly choosen and differ per character. Back to top Dark Angel Statues - Floor 1 Dark Angel Statue 1.1 Dark Angel Statue 1.2 : : : Dark Angel Statue 1.3 |- Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: D4 :Now the magic barrier near the 2nd statue opened. Just follow the way and go up the stairs and walk to the right. Examine the 3rd statue. Talk to the princess ghost and tell her about the brother. Then go back and turn right again. Talk with Toto, he will say that he is very hungry. You need to feed the Kobold with "Cursed Pet Food". Go to the 3rd revive shrine, there is a machine where you can do this food. :For this you need: :x6 Murky Frog's Eye (dropped by Catastrophe Toad) :x6 Spoiled Cheescake (can be bought by Pagazi ) :x6 Heart of Stone (dropped by Arcane Smog ) :After you made the food at the machine go to Toto (F5) and give him the Cursed Pet Food. He will run to the toilet. Now go the toilet which you already saw i guess and get the Kobold Dung. :Now you have to put the Dung into all 4 altars (the 3 you lit from the previous statue as well as the one you threw the hearts into) to raise the fire. You may only hold 1 dung at a time, so you will have to repeat this step 4 times in total to hit all 4 alters. After acquiring the dung, suicide in the nearby water to be brought closer to the 2nd rez statue. If jumping into the water instead brings you near the 3rd statue, then you need to run back once and leap into the water near the 2nd statue. From then on, water leaping will bring you near 2nd statue. Remove all of your weapons and armor. After placing the dung into each alter, suicide and warp back to the 3rd rez statue. :That's it, return to the 3rd statue. : :*'Enemies: (5)x (Dark Snatcher) Gargoyles' :Easy to kite. Cast magic missle (low dmg), cast petrify, hard normal hit. Can't go outside even as a soul. Back to top Floor 2 Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :The first NPC Gyslan you'll find when you jump down the cliff and walk straight forward. Talk with him about everything, talk again to him for every option. He will say that you need a Goat Mask. Now walk along the Cliffside to a rock where a teleporter is on it. Use and you'll come to a room with Disco Zombies. Walk again straight forward, pass the Beetles and turn right to the Dark Angel statue. Examine it. Then go back to the other side where the princess ghost is. Talk with her. Turn back again and talk with the NPC Baalzephon (a Lesser Demon). He will send you into a Final Battle with 3 Lesser Demon in it. You will need to kill one for the Goat Mask. Best Tactic is to run fast into the right/left Corner, so the mobs don't see you. Pull one use decoy in the corner and bash it. If you got the Goat, you can enter the Hell. Answer to Baalzepho will be 1. "No, one of us" and 2. "to hell". :In the hell talk to Giovanni. Then talk with the demonic Blacksmith Vishvakarman and again with Giovanni and select the second option. Now you will need another Dripping Heart (dropped by Sacrifice & Veteran Thief ), handover the Heart to Vishvakarman and you will get a quest for creating the Magical saw. You will need x1 Magical Metal Chunk (founded in a pile I7), x3 Armor Remains and x5 Demon's Blood. The pile you will find when you head to the end of the cliffside going up where the campfire is. Then you have to do a tricky jump on the other side. :If you got all items go back to Vishvakarman and you will get the magical saw. With this saw you have to cut the chains from 4 the petrified spiders you already saw i guess. This saw can break, but the the demonic blacksmith can repair it for 2 more Demon's Blood (IT CAN"T BE REPAIRED IF ITS TOTALY BROKEN, so it best to repair it everytime it gets chipped). Cut all the Chains and go the the Dark Angel Statue. :*'Enemies: 5x Harm Spider' :They cast a big spider web that covers most of the room, touching it causes poison and paralyze. :These spiders can not see stealth, so a traditional trapper method will also work easily. Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Take now the new porter which you can reach after you made the final battle. Walk through the room and turn left at the end. Go up there till you come to a edge. Dash/Jump in direction of the plate, you will be ported to the other side. Turn left and you'll find a Imp NPC, talk with him. Jump to the other side. Now go up the stairs till you are in a big room. Turn left where the 3 Zombies are, stay at the left side, jump over it to the platform where the Hellspawn is. Turn left and go down there till you are in a room where another Hellspawn and Demon Brute are. Head right and left down a stairs, there you'll find the 2nd Statue. Now turn around, go up turn right to the end of the room and you'll find the princess ghost. Talk with her. Now you need x2 more Dripping Heart 's. Go into Hell's Square. Talk with that Imp and with the Walker. Handover one Dripping Heart for each of them. You have to find x5 Slates. One is in the room where the Imp NPC is. And the other 3 in the big room. All are easy to find. The 5th slate is the one which gives the correct hint (its bound to your character) that you need to solve this puzzle. This final slate is located down a stairwell at the end of the room that leads to the dark angel statue (with the princess ghost) past a teleporter. :Now you will need x10 more Demon's Blood and 3 Blank Contract from the Imp NPC. These items you have to forge into a pass at the Walker NPC in the Hell's Square. :Head to the statue and done. :Dremlock's notes: :Ok this is about to get confusing so hold on to your butts: :There are 5 slates. What is writen on the 5th slate is unique to your character and will correspond to one of the previous 4 slates. Depending on which of those 4 slates it corresponds with, you will have to give a specific set of 3 contracts to the reaper (as well as 10 blood). Below is what the slates say and the associated set of 3 contracts: :SLATE 1: "The unmixable elements of darkness and light were combined to reproduce an impossible transference. One element of transference can be dammed up by the banks of earth." :contract set: light, dark, water :SLATE 2: "The flame thunder is born from the mixing of fire and wind. One element of flame thunder will cut through darkness." :contract set: fire, wind, light :SLATE 3: "The bed of arrows take flight on the wind rising from the ground, hitting enemies. One element of the bed of arrows will die down when water is poured on it." :contract set: wind, earth, fire :SLATE 4: "The poisonous mist comes from the water seeping out of the ground. One element of the poisonous mist cannot exist in light" :contact set: water, earth, dark :SLATE 5: :Match for SLATE 1: "The barrier is triggered for transference, burying the living and the dead inside stone" :Match for SLATE 2: I dunno probably something about flame thunder :Match for SLATE 3: "The barrier is laid with a bed of arrows, piercing the living and the dead." :Match for SLATE 4: "The barrier is shrouded in poisonous mist, rejecting the living and the dead." : :*'Enemies: (6)x (Doom Chaser) Imps' :They cast Silent/Armor Decrease. Selfbuff of Attack-Aura, Magic Aura, Physical Defense & Magical Defense. Really easy to kite. One get all and just stay behind a wall, they shoot against the wall. So the other can get one out, best way with a decoy. Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) :Location: C3 :After you solved the last statue you can pass now the next barier. Follow the way and turn left, take the teleporter at the end. Go straight ahead and you will find the next revive shrine and a campfire. Find the next Dark Angel statue. After examine it, go to the princess ghost (like every statue before) and tell her about the next brother. Now back to Hell's Square. Talk with the 2 Gatekeeper's (look like a Lesser Demon) that you'll reach after you go down the ladder. They will tell you about a party of Kobolds and that you need some food and x5 Bottle's of Demon's Blood. So what you have to do exactly is, to create x3 Luxury Pet Foods and farm x15 more Demon's Blood. :TL;DR: Put 1 luxury kobold food and 5 bloods in each of the 3 camp fires. :Luxury Pet Food is made out of: :x10 Dripping Heart :x10 Rotten Marrow :x5 Foul Fat Blob :If you got the Pet Food and all Bloods you have to find the 3 diffrent Campfire's. It's a Final Battle, but very easy. The Kobolds walk in a circle and the aggro range is really low, you have to stand in front of them to get them aggro. So it should be no problem. :After you done all 3 campfires (Final Battles) you can do the Dark Angel Statue. :Additional note: this process counts for your whole party. Only one person of your party have to put the food + 5 blood into the campfires. So it would be 3x luxury food + 15 blood either for solo or for a full party of 4, doesn't matter. It's similar to hidden battles, one offers item and whole party can go inside but if you run out of time or die item is lost. :*'Enemies: (5)x (Nobody) ' :*'Enemies: (1)x (Deadhead)' :Deadhead cast heal before he do his AoE (he is like the skulls in Decension Ruins, just a bit bigger). The Nobody's are like in F1 Statue 1 but slower, easy to kite. Back to top Floor 3 Dark Angel Statue 1 (7) :Location: H9 :Required items: 15x Dripping Heart :- after entering floor 3 head to the highest point in the room and use the teleporter (behind 2x Greedy Devil) Stealth does not work on the Greedy Devils, however a well placed decoy will allow you to get by them. :- continue and activate the floor 3 teleporter & revive shrine :- go up the ramps and find the dark angel statue and talk to it. Return to the princess ghost near the res shrine and talk to her. :- go to Hell's Square once again, talk to Giovanni and the living statue NPC, hand him over 15 dripping hearts. He will direct you to talk to the blacksmith NPC right next to him. :- return to floor 3 and get the sacred log (past room with a lot of Succuladeth ) - its in one of the side rooms up the ramps- Once you pick up the log it will slow down your toon's speed quite a bit, making the walk back a bit difficult. Caution: if you leave the dungeon before getting back to the blacksmith NPC and making the torch you will need to start over which will mean 15 more driping hearts. :- Return to Hell's Square, talk to the smith again and get the Hellfire Torch :- Go to floor one past the 2nd revive shrine (near the sacs) and light the Altar of Fatalpride - you will receive Hellfire Torch of Fatalpride :- Go back to the third floor and light the six torches. One of the most easily missed torches is the one in the room with the Greedy Devils and tons of fake teleporters. If not all of them are lit and you try to open the statue you will be sent you to a random location in the dungeon (as if you had used a different teleporter in the dungeon.) : :*'Enemies: (3)x (Advanced Guard) Demon' :Lesser Demons will cast 2 Flame Arrows in a row. The rest is the usual lesser demon stuff, nothing special. Dark Angel Statue 2 (8) :Location: Map coordinate here. :- Neccesary Items: 3 Dripping Heart, ''4 Captured Rabbit, 20 Sacred Tree Firewood (both obtained in F3) :- As always, statue first - just move forward after entering the new discovered area and talk to it :- Ghost in on the right side of it in a small room (theres also the torture machine nearby which you need a bit later) :- to Hell's Square as usual and learn how to play the Melody of Awakening - this consists of 4 parts: Immolation, Suffocation, Anguish, Agony - order differes per Character :- costs 3 Dripping Heart for Melody of Awakening :T.I = Torture Instrument :Agony: Rabitt in T.I. + Hellfire of Jealouscore + 10 Sacred Tree Firewood :Anguish: Rabbit in T.I. Hellfire of Bawdrydamp + 3 Sacred Tree Firewood :Immolation: place Rabbit in T.I. Hellfire of Fatalpride + 6 Sacred Tree Firewood :Suffocation: Rabbit in T.I. Hellfire of Hungerlust + 1 Sacred Tree :- Hellfire of... = depending on your Hellfire Torch, needs to be changed at floor 1 altars :- Rabbits can be captured near the the dark angel statue and will turn into dead rabbits if you leave the dungeon :- Sacred Tree Firewood can be created by carrying Sacred Logs to a machine in the new floor 3 area (after entering teleport behind the 7th statue barrier, jump down to the left side and enter the 2nd or 3rd (safer one) entrance, turn right and go on at rigth you have wodcutting machine - after work done teleporter at right will bring you back to the guidepost and res statue Firewood per run. If you jump down and manage to run past coins to left in that corridor you can also acccess another res statue and secure running while dead, but its not way faster you are also slowed while dead.) :play the melodies in the order you got told and the dark angel statue will be open.. lot of running for this. :*'Enemies: (3)x (Fararis) Bulls' :''Bulls with Fireball, hurts a lot with low Mdef. Got on my thief ~750 dmg with 175 mdef and ~650 with 250 mdef Dark Angel Statue 3 (9) :Location: C4 : After clearing the 8th statue you can now access a teleporter, go through it and continue on the path, turning left at the junction to find statue 9. Do the usual routine where you talk to the statue and the ghost Illusion of Aries to get started. Head back to hell once again and talk to the cook Nysrok, buy all 3 recipes or find them by looking in the toilets throughout the dungeon (one in F1 and two in F2). : The cook however won't tell you how to read what's on the recipes. For that you need to speak to Giovanni, followed by the gargoyle, who will need 2 Dripping Hearts per recipe. A lot of the materials you may be unfamilar with can be purchased or traded for from the Imp NPC on floor 2 that sold the contracts for statue 5. Even more material can be traded for from Nysrok. And of course a lot of monsters in the dungeon drop various things that are needed as well. The 3 recipes you recieve will vary from character to character. : Once you've gather the materials and set your Hellfire torch to the correct type, you can cook them at the pot located at F5, just turn right at the junction instead and non-porkuls will need to crouch to get in the room. 'Hell's Recipes:' Appetizer: ::Great Demon Liver Saute: :*3x Great Demon's Kidney :*1x Demonic Sesame Oil :*3x Dimento Domestic Salt :*10x Slime Extract :*2x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Fatalpride :: Stuffed Magical Cranium: :*4x Unclean Cranium :*10x Bloody Ground Meat :*1x Demonic Sesame Oil :*12x Demon's Blood :*4x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Bawdrydamp :: Stinkbug Scampi: :*30x Stuffed Bug's Legs :*2x Demonic Sesame Oil :*3x Demonic Power Water :*4x Dimento Domestic Salt :*6x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Hungerlust Main Dishes: :: Rotten Rabbit Steak: :*12x Dead Rabbit :*12x Stuffed Bug's Legs :*6x Dimento Domestic Salt :*1x Demonic Sesame Oil :*8x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Jealouscore :: Grilled Sheep's Head: :*1x Goat Skull :*6x Bloody Ground Meat :*1x Demonic Sesame Oil :*3x Dimento Domestic Salt :*10x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Fatalpride :: Pungent Marrow & Eyeball Stew: :*6x Rotten Marrow :*3x Demonic Power Water :*10x Murky Frog's Eye :*6x Foul Fat Blob :*4x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Hungerlust Desserts: :: Frog's Eye Jelly: :*20x Murky Frog's Eye :*6x Muddied Holy Water :*2x Foul Fat Blob :*4x Demonic Power Water :*1x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Jealouscore :: Chewy Cheesecake: :*10x Heart of Stone :*10x Armor Remains :*10x Broken Coin :*10x Spoiled Cheesecake :*1x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Hungerlust :: Blood Pudding: :*30x Demon's Blood :*3x Bloody Ground Meat :*10x Slime Extract :*3x Muddied Holy Water :*1x Sacred Tree Firewood :*Hellfire of Bawdrydamp ::::*'Enemies: (1)x (Dismanti) Ogre' ::::Slow attacks. Easy to kite. Nothing really special. Dark Angel Statue 4 (10) :Location: F4 :Just head to the Dark Angel Statue and insert the Crystal which you got from the last battle. :Touch it and go for it! : :You can do a little trickjump to reach the last Dark Angel Statue very fast. :Seen on this Screen here. : :*'Enemies: (1)x (Aries) Devil' :*'Enemies: (2)x (Twinkle Stars) Imps' :Quick final battle info Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Teased Diversion Back to top Floor 2: Wicked Congress Back to top Floor 3: Arroggant Ogre's Rest Back to top Related Guides and Information Background music for Dark Roundtable Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons Category:Locations